The Pumpkin Prince and The Queen of Hearts
by xo.skyla
Summary: "Who kisses a girl then runs away like that? So misleading! To think I can't remember such a cute guy's name or face . . ." - Sora x Kairi. Semi-Halloween one-shot. AU.


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the cover art! All rights go to their respective owners!_**

**_Author's Note: Yay! I finally came up with a plot for my KH OTP. It's about time, too! Anyways, I know it's a day late, but . . . I hope you enjoy anyways! Please tell me what you think!_**

* * *

><p><strong>- The Pumpkin Prince and The Queen of Hearts -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>.i.<em>

"I can't believe I let you convince me to do this, Selphie!" Kairi bellows, tugging at the little red lollita dress that barely covers her ass, her glossy red lips pulled into a pout. The brunette clad in a skin-tight cat unitard that stands hunched in front of her rolls her green eyes and continues applying mascara to Kairi's lashes.

"You look sexy as hell, Kai," Selphie clucks, flicking her wrist one more time before putting the goo-covered wand back into its container. She then steps away, grinning at her work, and then promptly shoves Kairi in front of the mirror that hangs on the back of her bedroom door.

Kairi stumbles and glances up at the mirror- she gasps. She can barely recognize herself!

Her crimson hair has been loosely curled and adjusted to accommodate the golden crown on her head that has little hearts on each of the ten points that form a circle. Her breasts are perky and high, her cleavage truly a sight to behold (thanks to the wonder bra Selphie shoved her into), and her curves accentuated by the combination of corset and fluffy skirt with lacy white layers that makes up her dress. As for her face, her lips are painted a bright red, the purple flakes in her eyes standing out thanks to the smokey-eye makeup Selphie put on her, and a small, tiny heart drawn on the highest part of her left cheek.

"What do you think?" Selphie inquires, clearly excited.

"I . . . I look like a slut." she mutters, squinting at the mirror a little longer before sighing and giving a nonchalant shrug. "I guess I'll just fit in with the other girls at the party, then."

"Hmm, isn't that the truth?" the brunette remarks, dabbing a light pink gloss on her lips. She smacks them together once done and looks over at Kairi. "Is your crush going to be there?"

The redhead's cheeks heat up instantly at the thought of her crush - the popular goalkeeper for One Winged Angel University's Blitzball team: Sora Strife - also the twin of Roxas Strife (the lead singer of Organization XIII). He's got those lean muscles and is quick. He's kind and funny and has one dimple when he smiles. His eyes are a deep shade of sapphire that contrasts so well with his lightly sun-kissed skin and chocolate-brown hair that somehow defies gravity in a stylish mess that gives him that IDGAF vibe that's practically irresistible.

Oh, and did she mention that he is one of her best friends? Alongside Riku Estheim, the bassist for Organization XIII, those two know her just about as well as she knows herself. You see, the three have been friends since they were five-years-old - they grew up together - took baths together - wrecked bikes together - you get the point, right?

However, Kairi began to notice Sora in a different light last year (sophomore year at university), and ever since then, she has felt a little different around him. She gets hot just looking at the young man for crying out loud! It's embarrassing . . . not to mention the fact that her little sister (Namine) and Riku tease her mercilessly about it.

She gulps and answers: "I-I'm not sure. I've texted him all day, but he hasn't answered."

"Wow. That's not like Sora-wora," she says, shaking her head. "Maybe he'll show up?"

Kairi grabs her latest model of the GummiPhone off the bed and checks her messages, disheartedly. She frowns when she only has two - one from Riku and another from Namine, both asking about the other (the two have liked each other for about two months now and went on a few dates; it's only a matter of time before they're an item at this rate). She replies and sits down on the bed, her little white ankle boots scooting across the wooden floor loudly.

"Guess who my date is tonight?" Selphie calls over while smoothing out the wrinkles in her skintight top and making sure that her breasts are just as exposed as Kairi's. The redhead raises an eyebrow at her as she goes on: "Tidus!"

Kairi's indigo irises light up substantially. "It's about time! You've pursued him for half a year!"

"I know! Dayum, I never thought he'd cave! I went all out, too. You know, I flipped my hair like five-hundred times, did the bend-and-snap three times, and accidentally fell in his lap twice. _TWICE_, Kairi. I never thought he'd see the light."

"What got him to?"

Selphie huffs as she slips into a pair of black pumps. "I marched right up to him - you know when we run into each other while swapping classes? - and jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss. He was absolutely dumbfounded." She squeals excitedly. "It was so adorable! Then he asked me to be his date tonight."

"I'm so happy for you, Selphie - is he picking you up?"

The brunette grabs a belt that had been hung over her doorknob and wraps it around her waist. "No," she says, smirking, "he's picking _us_ up - oh, and in like five minutes."

"SELPHIE!"

* * *

><p><em>.ii.<em>

An hour and a half into the party, Kairi finds herself ditched by her closest friend pool. Namine, dressed like a Mount Olympus goddess (long, flowy dress and crown of gold included), left after Riku asked her to dance, and Selphie was gone the moment they arrived. Now, here she stands, all by herself, in a corner with a cup of some nasty liquor in her hands, surrounded by orange and black banners, plastic pumpkins, and sparkles. She sighs, both bored and frustrated.

Should she leave?

Some drunk guys have asked her to dance, but she doesn't exactly feel like babysitting someone intoxicated - or end up being groped or thrown up on. None of her other friends have showed up, and the one person she wants to see, hasn't even texted her back all day.

Her heart clenches in her chest, a wave of sadness washing over her.

It's what helps her decided whether or not to stay. She finishes off the rest of her drink and discards it in one of the metal garbage cans sitting about the room before pushing through the crowd, her eyes focused on the door.

Just as she reaches said door, a male about a head taller than her steps in wearing a nice fitted tux with a black tie and a red rose in the chest pocket. She blinks and steps back, surprised to see the upper half of his face obscured by a pumpkin mask (similar to a masquerade mask), his blue eyes popping against the orange. His hair, almost like Sora's, is spiky and black.

"Sorry!" she says just as she practically plows into his rock hard frame, her hands placed firmly against his chest. On instinct his hands fly up to drape around her petite wrists, their eyes meeting in that instance. Kairi feels heat rush up to her cheeks.

"It's fine," he remarks, his voice semi-deep and husky. Just as she goes to pull away, one of his hands slips down to her waist, pulling her in, while the other pries her fingers apart and laces his own, gloved ones between them. "How about you make it up to me with a dance?" he inquires, gaze challenging.

Kairi's knees go weak - _why does he seem so familiar?_ - and she nods dumbly, allowing him to lead her back onto the dance floor. She wants to object, but she finds that she can't form any words in her throat. All she can do is stare in this man's eyes, completely vexed by him. There's a connection between them that she can't figure out (and no, it isn't the alcohol talking - or is it?).

The mysterious man - the Pumpkin Prince, she has decided - dominates the dance, guiding them around a four-foot radius slowly and certainly, occasionally twirling her.

A few minutes in, and she finally manages to find her voice: "You sure know what you're doing!"

The left corner of his lips flicks up. "I've got those moves like Jagger."

Kairi giggles. "Dance moves and humor . . . hmm, I like that," she says somewhat bashfully. She's figured that if she can't get Sora for tonight - the least she can do is have some fun with another guy. She shouldn't let him bring her down like this, anyway. She's stronger than that! A strong, independent woman.

The other corner of the Pumpkin Prince's lips joins the other in a sly grin. "I might be overthinking it, but are you flirting with me, Queen of Hearts?"

She arches an eyebrow, her cheeks warming up slightly, "Well, do you want me to be?"

His hold on her waist tightens. "Hell yeah."

Kairi's heart flutters as she slides her hands up his chest to snake them around his neck, their bodies so close that they're moving as one. "Is it weird that I feel like I know you from somewhere?"

"No, this is a junior Halloween party, after all," he replies with a wink, "we might've run into each other a few times."

She blinks. "So, you're saying you've seen me on campus before?"

"You can say that," he says, tilting his chin down low enough that his bottom lip grazes her earlobe. "I've always thought that you were beautiful, Kairi."

The redhead shivers at his hot breath running down the side of her neck, a warmth flaring in her chest and abdomen. "Why," she pauses to gather her wits, "why haven't you approached me before then?"

She feels his mouth pull into a smile against her skin. "That's the thing: I have. In fact, you know my name."

"I-I do?" she questions, genuinely shocked. She goes through the faces of those she knows, but it doesn't help. She can't think of anyone with dark hair and vibrant blue eyes that isn't Professor Zack Fair. There's Sora's cousin, Vanitas, but he doesn't have blue irises.

The Pumpkin Prince pulls away and presses his forehead against hers, ripping her from her thoughts. "Yeah."

"I would say Professor Fair, but I don't think he'd cheat on Aqua with one of his students," she says, smiling softly. She catches his eyes drift down to her lips momentarily before snapping back up to hers. For some reason she enjoys the thrill the action brings her - he's into her and it's a nice feeling - to be wanted that is.

"Nice guess," he chimes. "I've liked you for a long time, but I just can't bring myself to tell you . . ."

She chuckles gently. "You just did!"

He grins and squeezes her hips, causing her to jump and squeak in surprise. He holds her in place before running one hand up her back and holding one of hers with the other. He dips her down low, startling her. She holds onto his shoulder tightly, eyes wide and heart hammering against her ribs.

He says, slowing inching towards her face: "That's the thing - I'm hiding behind this mask, you see? You'll never know who I am . . ." His lips meet hers in a passionate embrace, her entire body going limp in his hold. He doesn't mind, being strong enough to keep her upright while he moves his lips against hers hard enough to bruise.

He stands her up and gently pushes her off the dance floor and towards a nearby wall until her back hits. Instantly she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He secures his hold underneath her upper thighs, his mouth never leaving hers as he does so, before thrusting his tongue passed her lips, running it across hers. She fights back, occasionally nipping his bottom lip.

She has to stop to catch her breath when he begins to rub circles against her inner thigh. She throws her head back, exposing her neck and shoulders. He doesn't waste any time, kissing and biting her neck as he slowly moves to her collarbone where he pauses to suckle, leaving a love-bite behind. He then moves back to her jaw line and leaves a trail of gentle kisses before indulging in her lips once more, savoring every moment.

Just as he takes in her bottom lip and bites down before running his tongue across the pump flesh, she regains her senses and pulls away. _What am I doing? This isn't like me . . . But it is just kissing. What about Sora . . . ? Ugh._

"Is something wrong?" he questions, breathless. She looks down at his swollen lips and blushes. Did _she_ really do that?

"Well, I want to know your name - or at least for you to remove your mask. It's not a big deal, right?"

There's a noticeable amount of conflict that flashes in his eyes - and just as he opens his mouth, she feels a light vibration against her leg. He blinks and carefully puts her down before fishing out a phone from his pocket. His eyes widen. "Shit! I'm sorry, I've got to go! I'll see you in class!"

"Wait!" Kairi calls out as the Pumpkin Prince dashes for the door. "I didn't get your name!" She starts after him, but he's too fast. She manages to keep sight of him out to the sidewalk, but he's already making a right turn. There's no way she'll be able to catch him now. "Slow the fuck down, Cinderella!" she pleads as she begins to pant, tired. She takes a few more steps before hunching over, gasping for air.

Eventually she sits down, not even caring about getting her dress dirty. She just wants to know Prince Charming's name and face. That kiss - the chemistry - that brief, yet deep connection - it was like she just zinged exactly how Mavis and Johnny had in Hotel Transylvania - and she doesn't want to lose that. She's been lonely for a long time now.

She sniffles and rubs at her eyes.

_This sucks._

* * *

><p><em>.iii.<em>

"How romantic," Selphie sighs, looking across the cafeteria table at Kairi with a dreamy gaze. "You've got to find out who this guy is! I mean, if you really zinged, then he might be _the one_."

Kairi frowns and props her chin up in her upturned palms. "Okay, now you're going too far, Selph, that's just ridiculous! The guy said he has liked me for a long time, he probably just saw it as an opportunity to get a little something out of me. He sure ran like Hades himself was riding on his heels."

Selphie rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "And just yesterday you were complaining about not knowing his name!"

The redhead blushes. "So! I mean, ugh!" Her shoulders slump. "Who kisses a girl then runs away like that? So misleading! To think I can't remember such a cute guy's name or face. I mean, if me knowing him is actually true and all. He could have made it up just to add a little more mystery to the whole ordeal."

"Whatever the case," Selphie begins, shuffling through her purple three-ring binder, "I've come up with a plan to figure out who this mystery man is."

"Huh?!"

The brunette pulls out a stack of detailed flyers and slides them across the table to Kairi whose eyes widen in disbelief. On the cover is a sketch that Kairi had made to show Selphie what the Pumpkin Prince looked like. "Y-You -"

"Scanned the image and made it into an ad? Yep. I placed a two-hundred munny reward for whoever can reveal the mysterious Pumpkin Prince's identity!" Selphie claps her hands together excitedly. "O to the M to the G. Isn't it just genius, Kai?! I've even already posted half of them up around campus!"

"_No!_" Kairi hisses, glaring at the girl. "Now he's going to think I'm some psycho!"

"Well, it doesn't even matter, they're supposed to contact me -"

"And how does Tidus feel about this?!"

She shrugs and looks at her brightly painted orange nails. "He knows I'm doing this for you, so it's no biggy."

Before Kairi can reply she feels someone sit on the bench beside her followed by the weight of an arm wrapping itself around her shoulders. She frowns and looks over at the male beside her, her eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "_Sora Strife_," she growls, reaching up to pinch the back of his hand. "I tried to get a hold of you all day yesterday!"

The young man gives her an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry, Kai. I had to work a double shift - and you know how strict Tifa is about cellphones."

Kairi sighs (never being one to hold a grudge) and relaxes against Sora's chest as if it's something natural for her. Then again, she has known the boy for more than half of her life. "Fine, since I know personally how she is," she mutters.

"Thanks, Kai!" Sora chimes, snatching up one of the flyers. "What's this?"

The redhead's heart drops into stomach. She can't let Sora see those! She attempts to snatch it out of his hands in a panic, but he is already reading it aloud. "'Know this guy - the Pumpkin Prince? Then call Selphie Timlitt for a 200 munny reward." He bursts into a fit of laughter. "P-Pumpkin Prince?! That's lame as hell! Who came up with that?!"

"Sora! Stop!" Kairi begs, jabbing her elbow into his side. He jumps, groaning and laughing at the same time. "Sorrrrrra!"

"I-I'm sorry, it's just . . . it's just . . . I don't know," he says, shaking his head. "But seriously, why are you looking for this guy?"

Selphie slams her hands onto the table. "Because, he's just the charming stigma that walked into Kairi's life! She danced with him last night at the party, and she can't seem to get him off of her mind now!"

If Kairi's face was red before - it's ten times worse now. "S-Selphie! You _traitor!_"

Sora smirks and pulls Kairi back to him, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm sure I can help you find this guy. I am your best friend, after all."

Still reeling from the kiss to the top of her head, Kairi nods. "Um, yeah."

* * *

><p><em>.iiii.<em>

Two weeks later and there still has been no leads on the mysterious Pumpkin Prince's identity.

Selphie has received multiple phone calls however, and even met up with a few, but only to be let down. The guys that were being presented didn't even look a thing like Kairi's drawing - and the girl is an artist like her sibling, it isn't like she drew an undetailed stick figure or something. Therefore, Selphie kicked the phonies out pronto. They just wanted the reward anyway.

Kairi has been keeping an eye out when traveling across campus, and even paying more attention in class to the students around her, but to no avail. It's as if he just showed up for the night to cheer Kairi up then vanished. Her heart clenches in her chest as she flops down on her bed.

She feels Sora (whom is over to work on an art project with her) sit down beside her. "Are you okay, Kairi? You've been so wrapped up in this guy . . ."

"Yeah," she says, rolling over to look at Sora. "I just feel bad, you know? He said I know him, and he knew me, but I still haven't been able to find him on campus at all. I feel like a jerk for not noticing him."

Sora seemingly mulls over her words for a moment then says: "Maybe these past two weeks have been a test?"

Kairi knots her eyebrows together. "What do you mean? Why would he want to 'test' me?" she questions. Sora laces his fingers together and props up his head, his ankles crossed at the foot of the bed.

"Well, you said he has liked you for a long time?" She nods slowly. "Well, maybe he decided to keep a low profile and see if you wanted to actually pursue something with him. You also said he's shy, right?" Once again she bobs her head.

"He said he wasn't confident enough to approach me without a mask - I guess he didn't want to be rejected." Her shoulders slump.

"Then that's a good reason to see how far you're willing to go to find him. Who knows? He might be confident enough to show himself to you now."

Kairi lays her head on Sora's chest, a teasing smile forming on her visage. "And how would you know? Are you a psychic or something?"

One of his arms moves out from behind his head and slides down her back before settling against her hip. "Well, I know because I'm the Pumpkin Prince."

Kairi practically jumps out of her skin and attempts to pull away, but Sora keeps her against him, their gazes focused on each other. All that runs through Kairi's head is - "You're lying! Y-You're just pulling my leg!" Because it's too good to be true. The popular Sora, having a crush on her? No way! It just isn't possible!

Her mind races, trying to process that Sora may possibly be the Pumpkin Prince - then it all comes to a halt when his other hand cuffs the side of her face. "No, I'm not, Kairi. I've liked you since we were sixteen, but I never thought I had a chance . . . so I've kept my distance, dating other girls and stuff, but I was never happy - because they weren't _you_."

"Sora . . ."

He yanks her down to his level and presses his lips against hers, the same feeling from the night of the party washing over her in waves. _This_ is right, _this_ is what she has been missing out on, _this_ is what she has always wanted, and it feels so good to finally have.

When Sora's tongue rubs against her bottom lip, begging for entrance, she moans, allowing him access to the depths of her mouth. Their tongues rub together, slick and moist as they rediscover the others mouth, memorizing every dip. Eventually she breaks away to climb on top of him, straddling his waist with her firm and strong thighs, her eyes glazed over with lust.

"You know, I've felt the same way for you, Sora, but like you, I thought you were out of my league." She smiles. "The thing is, when I was dancing with the Pumpkin Prince, I thought there was something familiar about him - I should have known it was you."

"Heh, of course," he says, sitting up, their chests pressed together. He runs his hands up her back and back down to her hips before moving to cuff her ass. She squeaks as he hoists her as close as possible to him, her arms winding around his neck. He kisses the side of her neck gently before moving up to suck her earlobe. His hot breath causes goose bumps to rise on her skin. "Will you be mine?"

"No." He jerks away, shocked. She giggles and kisses the tip of his nose. "Of course, you dumbass! I just told you that I feel the same about you!" She shakes her head. "Gee, you're really dense sometimes, you know?"

Sora gives her a lopsided grin. "I guess we all have our weaknesses."

"Yeah," Kairi agrees, capturing his lips swiftly once more. "And you're mine."

The brunet chuckles. "Damn, Kai, that was corny!"

"_Sora_," she whines, "you're ruining the moment!"

"I'm sorry," he growls, flipping her over onto her back, their nether regions grinding together. Kairi feels hot blood rush up her neck and settle in the rounds of her cheeks, her abdomen tightening. Sora hovers over her, pressing into her further. "I love you so much, Kairi," he adds, his voice deep and feral as he moves in, his mouth finding purchase against her exposed shoulder, nipping then licking to sooth the sensitive skin there.

"S-Sora," she moans, tangling her fingers in his hair while squirming beneath him.

"I love you, I love you," her murmurs against her skin, running a hand up her over-sized sweater and slipping beneath her bra, massaging one of her breasts. She arches her back, a breathless gasp escaping from her throat.

"Nhuh, I love you, too," Kairi remarks, her head lolling to the side from the unexpected sensations pulsating throughout her entire body. "I only want you."

Sora stops, startling her. She blinks through the haze that his actions cast on her and looks at him, surprised to see a look of pure bliss on his face. "Sora?"

He leans down and plants his lips on her forehead. "I only want you, too, Kairi. But I want to do this the right way . . ."

Kairi frowns. "What?"

"I don't want to have sex until we're married," he answers. "I mean, you're the one I don't want to mess up with."

"But . . . neither of us are virgins. What does it matter?" Kairi inquires, frowning. Sora sighs.

"I guess you're right - fuck it."

Kairi squeals in delight as he pounces back on her.

**END**

* * *

><p><em>So I totally tried to play on some cliches and make the characters point out others. I hope it added an aspect of humor to this! <em>

_Anyways, I had a lot of fun writing this. Especially the dance scene. I based it off of Cinderella in a way, huh? I didn't intend for that to happen, but it did. Weird._

_I know some people like a more innocent Sora and Kairi, but I don't. I feel it is so overused for them to be angels. So yes, they've had sex before - yes, they drink - and yes, Sora has a somewhat playful, player persona and Kairi is somewhere between a prep and plain Jane, and Selphie is kind of stuck up. But whatever. xD _

_Before anyone asks, Namine was allowed to a junior party because most of her friends are juniors in college. That and Riku invited her!_

_Please leave a **review!**_


End file.
